Love and Bubbles
by Kairi Granger
Summary: "You don't have to be strong all the time." After Sora returns to Destiny Island, he changes. Will he stay like this forever or will someone save him? I hate summary's bc I'm bad. Just read and let me know what you think.


**Okay so this my first story thats made it past the editing stage and is actually on here. I have alot more, their just being edited. This is actually like story number 4 or 5. I know the title sucks. After you read it, if you come up with a better one PLEASE let me know and I might change it. I'm not good at titles. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Demyx: Kairi Granger doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything with it.**

**Kairi G: Uh, thanks Demyx...but I could have done that myself...**

* * *

Love and Bubbles

Sora rowed out to the island deep in thought. It had been a little less than a month since he, Riku and Kairi arrived back on the island after defeating Organization XIII. It was a weird feeling, getting to sleep in a real bed and not having to worry that something might attack you, eating at normal times and eating as much as you want. He flexed his right hand. It was also strange not to have to use his Keyblade a hundred times a day. He was safe and didn't need to fight to make it another day.

He sighed and stopped rowing about halfway between the main island and the smaller one that he had run around on when he was younger, before he had to save the world. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket and King Mickey left the island 2 days after coming back. They wanted to stay a little longer but duty called them home. After all the time they had spent together, it was a difficult goodbye.

After they had left, Sora seemed to lose some of his cheerfulness. He was so used to having to smile. Something that not many people knew about Sora was that, being the Keybearer of Light, he had an obligation to fulfill, something Sora learned early on. He was a source of light, he was the hope in the darkness, and he had to be happy. Through the smiles and laughs, Sora was battle worn. Day after day after day, he forced himself to wear a smile. Even Donald, Goofy and Jiminy didn't see the Sora that was slowly taking over his heart, the real Sora.

Kairi and Riku noticed the small changes in their friend, but decided not to approach him about it at the time. Sora used to wear bright colors, but he had taken to wearing black pants, blood red shirt and a midnight blue jacket. Riku supposed that it was because that's what his clothes had been for the longest time, but Kairi supposed that they meant something more.

Sora put his back into the rowing once again, relishing in the physical pain in his arms. He reached the dock and saw another boat tied to it. Tying his own boat next to the other one, he jumped out of it and walked through the water onto the beach. He decided to look around for whoever the other boat belonged too. Walking around the island, his hand once again clenched around an unseen handle. Every shadow of the tree might be a Heartless; that flash of light might be a Nobody waiting for him to fall in a trap. Instead of the easy walk he pulled off normally, he was rigid and tense. He was alone, before Donald and Goofy were there to watch his back, now he couldn't count on others.

A sudden scream startled him and he ran towards the noise, summoning his Keyblade as he ran. Running through a small wooden door and jumping over a broken bridge, he ran round a tall tower and saw Kairi running through the coconut trees. Not even stopping to see what the matter was he ran over to her at lightning speed and grabbed her arm.

"Kairi, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" he held the Keyblade out in front of him spinning around Kairi.

"Sora! Nothings wrong, I was ju-"

"But you were screaming and I thought something was after you." For some reason, tears filled his eyes and he sunk to his knees, his hand slipping down her arm and held her hand. "I just want to protect you and make sure nothing happens. I don't want to lose you again." The tears fell this time. _Way to go Sora, now she thinks you're a wimp, crying over nothing. _But instead of pulling back or laughing at him, a pair of thin arms wrapped around Sora. He leaned into her shoulder and cried as the Keyblade disappeared. "I have to be strong, Kairi" he cried. "I have to be strong."

"Hush Sora, its okay." She was crying now too. "You don't have to be strong all the time." He didn't say anything, just sat there and cried as she rocked him back and forth. After several minuets, his tears dried up and he took a few calming breaths. This time Kairi leaned on him with Sora's arms around her as they just sat in calm silence.

"Thanks Kairi," he whispered.

"Your welcome," she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"So, what were you screaming and running for?" At this, Kairi started giggling, much to Sora's confusion. He gave her a look that clearly said 'what the mess?'

"I wasn't screaming, I was laughing. And I was running through the trees because there wasn't enough wind." She pointed to a long pink colored tube lying on the ground near them. Sora looked at curiously. He got up and walked over to it, picking it up as Kairi started to giggle again. He opened it.

"Bubbles? You were laughing and running and almost made me die of a heart attack over bubbles?" Kairi smiled as she walked over to him and took the bottle.

"Sora, don't you remember?" she pulled out the bubble wand and began running through the trees, a long bubble stretching behind her. Coming back to Sora, she handed it to him. "I found this in an old box in the shack with a picture of us when we were younger. Don't you remember?" she pulled out a picture from her small bag at her hip and passed it to Sora. He looked at it and saw a younger version of him and Kairi running through the trees with long bubbles following them as they laughed. "Playing with it reminded me of before all of this. When we had no worries."

"Hakuna Matata" Sora said softly, his face broke into a large smile as he remembered being on the Pride Lands.

"Hakuna Matata? What does that mean?"

"No worries, some friends taught it to me on one of the worlds I visited." He handed the picture back to Kairi and took the bubble tube from her hands. The old spark of carelessness came back into his eye as he ran off holding the wand high above his head, laughing at himself and what he must look like. Kairi smiled and pulled out another one from under a tree and joined him. Anyone who saw the two teenagers would have stared at the sight of them running through the trees like five year olds. But Sora and Kairi didn't care. Who cared if he was the savior of the worlds; who cared if she was a Princess of Heart? It didn't matter to them. For a moment, they were young again.

For a few minuets, Sora truly had Hakuna Matata. Just running around like the kid he still was brought the original Sora back for a time. They spent the rest of the day on the island redoing everything they had done when they were younger.

The next morning, Sora woke up to the sun streaming through his window. He stumbled over to his closet to find some clothes. But the closet was empty. He turned, confused and saw something hanging on his door, a note attached.

_Dear Sora, I think its time that you change your wardrobe. It isn't really you. I think that this might suit you better. See you in a bit!_

_Love, Kairi_

It was a pair of black shorts with white designs on them, a red and white shirt and a short sleeved blue jacket with a gold crown on the back. Kairi stayed with the colors that he had taken to wearing, but brought out the light side of them. Even the black looked more welcoming. He smiled as he changed and ran out of the house. Kairi was waiting on the dock for him. He nearly crushed her as he gave her a hug.

"Sora? What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Kairi," he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "You truly are my light." With that, he kissed her slowly, putting everything he felt into it. They parted and he placed his forehead on hers. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled warmly. Not knowing what to say, she pulled him in again. After a bit, they simply hugged each other and looked out at the ocean.

Who knew what was in store for them. But Sora knew one thing, no matter how hard he fell, no matter what happened, Kairi would always be there to bring him back.

* * *

**So how was it? Horrible? Okay? Hate or love or just so so? Please let me know so I can fix stuff in it. I have several more stories written and in progress. Please let me know how it was. THANKS A BUNCH!**

**Kairi Granger. **


End file.
